Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu/Rap Meanings
'Calvin and Hobbes:' Some diabolical fiends threaten to set a new system of rule! (This line is a reference to a Calvin and Hobbes comic strip featuring Stupendous Man. One line in the comic says: “Some diabolical fiend threatens to establish a totalitarian system of rule!” Calvin (as Stupendous Man) is calling Ash and Pikachu diabolical enemies, and saying that they appear to be trying to take control over the battle.) But, a Crimson Bolt blasts in to free the city from the fools! (Continuing from the last line, Stupendous Man says that he won't let them take control over the battle, and also states that he will save the city from the two fools. “The Crimson Bolt” is another name that Stupendous Man sometimes calls himself. This line is also a slight reference to the same Calvin and Hobbes comic referenced in the previous line. This time, it references the quote: “A Crimson Bolt blasts across the night sky, striking fear into the hearts of all evildoers!”) Just who is this mystery figure who always saves the day? Kapwing! (Yet another quote from the comic: “Who IS this mysterious masked man?” “Kapwing!” is a sound effect used when Stupendous Man dashes off somewhere. Stupendous Man is copying the voices of the many people he has saved, asking himself who the mystery figure is who always saves them.) Yes, the Defender of Freedom is here! It's Stupendous... Calvin! (He then answers the people's previous question, calling himself the “Defender of Freedom”, which is another different name that Stupendous Man is sometimes called. But just before he is about to reveal his real name, Hobbes interrupts him.) Huh? Wake up dude! We ain't got time for your fantasies around here! (Hobbes tells Calvin to wake up, saying that they don't have time to mess around, as Stupendous Man is just an alter ego inside his own mind.) Sorry Hobbes. Now let's go flash and bash these seizures in the rear! (Calvin apologises for losing himself in his thoughts, a thing that he often does. The next part of the line is a reference to a banned Pokémon episode which gave kids seizures. Calvin calls Ash and Pikachu seizures and says that him and Hobbes should proceed to "flash and bash" them in the rear, basically meaning kick their butts. The flash and bash line is a reference to all the flashing lights and loud noises in the Pokémon seizure-causing scene. Hobbes then relates this to...) Just like your Noodles! Yes, that was more of an outrageous Incident (...Calvin's “Noodle Incident”. Nothing much is known about the incident, but Hobbes is saying that they should bash Ash and Piakchu in the butt just like the Noodles did to Calvin, which basically means the Noodles hit him in the butt, or came back and ruined his life. Calvin then admits that the incident was terrible, and even slightly worse than...) Than the launching of those fight scenes with the Ball bore impotence! (...the fight scenes in the Pokémon series. Calvin says that the fights scenes are incredibly boring and lack any action. This is also a reference to the Poké Balls, which are used in the fight scenes.) But let's just focus on their adventures, when they're tryin' to catch 'em all (Hobbes then says that they should now focus on the Pokémon adventures, when Ash and Pikachu are out to “catch 'em all”, a reference to the famous tag line, “Gotta catch 'em all!”) 'Cause quite honestly, I've seen better plans in a game of Calvinball! (Hobbes states that the adventures don't have any planning at all, and relates them to a game played in the Calvin and Hobbes comics, “Calvinball”. The main rule in this game is that you have to make the game up as you go along. Hobbes says that the game still has more planning involved in it than any of Ash's adventures, even though no planning is involved.) Are you a boy, or are you a girl? Even your gender's not persistent! (This is a reference to a line said by Professor Oak at the beginning of the Pokémon games: HeartGold and SoulSilver. Hobbes says that Ash can't even keep his gender the same, a reference to how Ash is a boy but is voiced by a girl in the Anime series.) And your flow is like your chance of getting older: non-existent! (Ash never seems to go past the age of 10 in the Pokémon series. Calvin is saying that his flow is non-existent, just like the chance of him getting any older.) 'Ash and Pikachu:' Let me Forewarn that my wild win appears a Hypno-brainer (Ash is warning Calvin (as no one can see Hobbes except Calvin) that his win is a no-brainer. Many references are included here. Forewarn is an ability used by Psychic Pokémon, but has a double meaning, as it also means to inform someone of an incoming problem. Wild win is a reference to the quote used at the start of a Pokémon battle: “A wild ... appeared!”. Hypno is a Psychic Pokémon, but the line is also a play on words, as it mixes into no-brainer.) 'Cause what's a mindless little kid against a fully respected Trainer? (Ash then explains why he will prevail: Calvin is just a little kid who doesn't think about what he's doing, and Ash is a highly-respected Pokémon Trainer.) All Fired Up with Re-Volts to send this single Shock Show-down (Pikachu is saying that he is fully powered up with volts that will send Calvin down. This line also has multiple references. All Fired Up!, Pikachu Re-Volts,and Electric Shock Showdown '' are all'' Pokémon episodes. The also has another meaning: it is calling Calvin's verse a shock show, basically saying it was a shocking experience because it was so bad, and also says that Pikachu will bring Calvin's shocking show down with his rhymes.) I've seen more dose of Pallets in my First Generation hometown! (Ash lives in Pallet Town. Generation I's Pallet Town was mainly grey. Ash is referring to Calvin's first verse, saying that it lacked any colour, basically saying it was boring, and says that even the grey Pallet Town has more colour. This is a play on words, as Pallet Town is the name of the town, but palettes are also a board with lots of colours on them used by artists.) Our stats are growing higher when we're traveling to Badge the win (Many stats are used in the Pokémon series, such as HP, Attack, and Defence. Ash and Pikachu are saying that their stats are growing and growing, making them more powerful. Badges are gained when a Gym Leader has been defeated, so they are saying that they will win this battle and gain a Badge from it at the end.) We grab more mics than Machamp, so go snatch your box, Calvin ([[]] is a four-armed Fighting Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu are saying that they each grab more mics than Machamp, which is a play on words. To grab the mic basically means to take control over it, so they are saying that they could each control four mics each. Machamp could also literally grab four mics, as he has four arms. Calvin spends a lot of time in a box, imagining it is some sort of machine so he can get out of difficult situations. They state that he should go back and hide in his box, because...) 'Cause we're fighting round the nations, representing Generations (...they have lots of experience with fighting in the Pokémon games, so they can't be messed with. But also because...) And it seems that half your battle's set in your imagination! (...Calvin would feel more comfortable in the box, considering half of his battle is set inside his mind. This is referring to him rapping as Stupendous Man at the beginning, and rapping with Hobbes for the whole battle.) Don't try to Torrent raps against my Squad of Blastoises! (Torrent is an ability used by Water Pokémon. Ash is saying that Calvin shouldn't try and flow against him and his Blastoises, as they would easily beat him, a reference to how Blastoises are Water Pokémon, so generally would know how to flow better, making a pun on water flow. This is also a reference to the group of Squirtles, the Squirtle Squad, as Blastoise has evolved from Wartortle and Squirtle.) I can tell why his creator didn't want to give him voices! (Bill Watterson, the creator of Calvin and Hobbes wasn't keen on giving Calvin and Hobbes voices. Pikachu makes a joke about this and says that Bill didn't give him a voice because he knew his raps were awful.) You're sure to lack experience when it comes to all my features (Ash is saying that due to all his skills and features, Calvin is sure to come out worse.) So prepare to feel the power from the masses of my creatures! (At this point, Ash opens his arms and reveals all of his Pokémon. He is basically showing Calvin everything he has, and saying that he should be prepared to lose.) 'Calvin and Hobbes:' Your first choice of catch would've been better for Victory Road (Ash originally wanted Squirtle as his first Pokémon, but got Pikachu instead. Calvin makes fun of this and says that Squirtle would've been a better choice if Ash wanted to at least try and get a victory. This is also a reference to Victory Road, a cave that is often filled with expert Trainers that serves as the final test before facing the Elite Four of a particular region.) But you and Pika got your ass kicked by a guy with his eyes closed! (Continuing from the last line, Hobbes proves that Pikachu is bad by saying that him and Ash managed to lose to Brock, who always looks like he always has his eyes closed.) The way you treat your creatures is a wreck! Your put to shame! (Hobbes says that Ash treats Pokémon horribly, by capturing them and stuffing them in tiny Poké Balls. Calvin then says that they should be put to shame.) And you're lame! With only Digimon to Claim your Fame! (Hobbes simply calls Ash and Pikachu lame. Digimon is a Japanese media franchise involving creatures similar to Pokémon. Calvin is saying that Digimon is better and should claim all of Pokémon's fame. This is also a reference to the Pokémon episode, A Claim to Flame!)'' '''We'll smash this ball boy out! Strike! But here comes the catch;' (Hobbes says that him and Calvin will smash Ash and Pikachu out of the competition. This also has many references to baseball, which is a game played by Calvin and Hobbes a lot. The ball boy in baseball retrieves and supplys the balls, just like Ash does with Poké Balls. To smash someone out could mean to either get them 'out' in the game, or literally hit the ball out of the stadium. A strike is when a batter swings and misses the ball, doesn't swing at all, or hits a foul ball. The fielders' aim is to catch the ball and get the batter out, but this is also a play on words, meaning that a disadvantage is coming...) That you'll sure burn down to Ash when ol' Misty Meets Her Match! (A carry-on from the last line, Ash and Misty have been portrayed as having a relationship with each other. Hobbes is saying that Ash will literally burn and shrivel down to ash in disappointment, a pun on his name, when he realises Misty likes someone else instead. This is a pun considering ash comes from fire, which is on a match, and is also a reference to the Pokémon episode, Misty Meets Her Match''.)'' Ha! And now they've fainted, and this rat is left dormant (Calvin approves of the joke and makes a reference to the famous Pokémon '' quote: "... has fainted!" by saying that now Ash has fainted due to being beaten, and Pikachu has been left inactive...)'' We'll drop you down faster than my father's performance! (...him and Hobbes will drop them faster than his father's performance polls. The polls are a running gag in the Calvin and Hobbes comic strips, where his dad's performance is being levelled, and has literally dropped down off the bottom of the graph.) 'Ash and Pikachu:' How nice that you're trying to get your stuffed toy involved! (Pikachu is mocking Calvin by saying that it's nice of him to bring a stuffed toy along with him in the battle. This is a reference to how everyone except Calvin only sees Hobbes as a stuffed toy, explaining the fact why there have been no direct disses at him.) You spend your life in your mind, and you clearly haven't yet evolved! (Calvin spends most of his time daydreaming. Evolution is a main part in the Pokémon games. Pikachu is saying that Calvin clearly hasn't developed or evolved yet, as he is still dreaming things up, even in this battle.) And it's G.R.O.S.S. the way the parents function lower than their child! (Get Rid Of Slimy girlS, or G.R.O.S.S. for short, is an exclusive club made by Calvin and Hobbes. Ash is saying it's disgusting that Calvin's parents function even worse than their child. This is explained in the next line.) But I'd expect nothing less for a smoker! That's just wild! (Calvin's mother once gave Calvin a cigarette so he could learn not to smoke the hard way. Pikachu is saying that he's not suprised Calvin's family is dysfunctional, because of the way Calvin acts at home. This is another reference towards the “A wild ... appeared!” quote.) And you're honestly quite comical for a kid who lives in a box (Another bash at his cardboard box. This is also a joke about how Calvin and Hobbes never got past being a comic strip, so he is literally stuck in a square box at the back of a newspaper. Pikachu is saying that Calvin's rhymes are comical, a pun on the fact that he originates from comics.) But your Rocket Ships just gave your life a School of Hard Knocks! (Calvin often wears underpants with rockets on them, as they are his lucky pair. They are sometimes unlucky though, so Pikachu is saying that they just make his life worse, and he probably gets bullied because of them. This is also a reference to the Pokémon episodes, Jumping Rocket Ships! and the School of Hard Knocks.'' “School of hard knocks” is a phrase which means to learn something the hard way, another joke about how they make him unlucky.)'' I'll let Tracer search your comics if you think my show's a crime! (Tracer Bullet is a private investigator and another alter ego of Calvin. Ash is saying that he will call Tracer in to investigate Calvin's comics if he really thinks that the Pokémon shows are abusive. This is a joke saying that the comics are so bad, it's a crime.) 'Cause when my stuff comes on, I'll leave you clinging like it's bathtime! (Calvin hates bathtime, and his parents often have to drag him away to get him to wash. Ash is saying that once Pokémon comes on, Calvin will be clinging to the seat because it's so good.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Brian Walters Category:Brittni Barger Category:ERBofSmoshery